Forever and Ever
by CookEatShare
Summary: They said that happiness came in a simple little thing. He always take photos, not only in special moment, sometimes it's just a simple thing with Lovino / "Will you still love me in the morning?"/ Angst. Spamano AU


**Hi guys! I'm trying my hardest to make this, hope you enjoy and please forgive me if there're a LOT of mistakes~ oh and before I forget, Hetalia isn't mine and inspiration come from '**sun-kissed photos i'll remember so well**' by **lovelylune**, it's AmeBela and I really want to make the Spamano version! Go read it, it's beautiful. :)**

* * *

><p>Antonio smiled as he flipped his album's pages. He loved to collect photos. Candid photo was his favorite, because it was real and honest. He always took photos, not only in special moment, sometimes it was just a little thing.<p>

Many people wondered why he could feel happy easily, the answer was simple. He said that happiness came from a simple little thing. There were a lot of things in this little world; there were tomatoes, friends, rainbow, flower, sky, sea, and–

–love.

There was only one people who would be his object forever. The one who stole his heart since the first time they met. The stubborn Italian named Lovino Vargas. Forever and ever would be his and only love.

...

**[1 First time]**

Lovino and Feliciano Vargas on their freshman year. Lovino held Feli's hand like a big brother he was. Feli kept chattering about how nervous he was, not aware if Lovino smiled. Maybe just a little, but it was a real smile. Antonio's heart beating fast when he took it.

.

**[2 Lovino and his lunch]**

Lovino ate his lunch alone. His lunch was a home-made pasta. There was a tomato sauce near his lips. He used his thumb to wipe it, and then licked the sauce. Antonio felt jealous.

**.**

**[3 Angry]**

He pouted and frowned, yelling about random comments. Yeah, actually he yelled about 'stupid-fucking-camera-and-his-fucking-owner'. Antonio ran after that, with Lovino chased after him. He didn't want his camera to get crushed.

**.**

**[4 Lovino and whoever-he-is]**

Lovino and his lunch again. But he was not alone. There was a boy beside him, with blonde hair and violet eyes. His face looked like that American student named Alfred. He had never seen him before, and he didn't know his name. He hoped he could switch place with that boy.

**.**

**[5 Antonio, with his arms around Lovino's waist]**

Antonio smiled, his arms circled Lovino's waist who was blushing heavily. It was sunny day on Saturday, he got a job to babysit Lovino and his brothers. He got a black eye after that. But, he'd thank Marcello for taking the photo later~

**.**

**[6 Tomato's juice dribbled down his Lovino's chin]**

They both loved tomato. It was red, nice, round, and juicy. He loved it, especially when its juice dribbled down Lovino's chin in a sexy way. He sat on balcony, Antonio gave him a tomato and he was eating it eagerly. The sunlight made his skin looked glittering. Lovino was in good-mood, lucky him, he took photo without permission and Lovino just ignored him.

**.**

**[7 Little Lovi]**

He was visiting him (again!). When he was in the livingroom, he saw a picture of little Lovino in his father's arms. He pulled out his camera and took the picture. Lovi was wearing a pink maid style dress, with a pout on his face. So cute~

**.**

**[8 BTT]**

Feliciano took the photo. That was the first time Lovi met his two best friends. The first impression was really, absolutely not good. Lovino yelled at them for being 'annoying albino potato eater bastard' and 'stupid fucking perverted frog', and Antonio tried to calm him.

**.**

**[9 Antonio and Arthur]**

Antonio hated Arthur. He broke his lovely wooden ship when they were still in the primary school. Now, they still hated each other. Antonio got fight with Arthur, punching each other's face. Lovino pulled out Antonio's camera and took their photo.

**.**

**[10 Lovino and his adorable laugh]**

It happened after he got fight with Arthur. Lovino laughed at him, he told him that he was stupid and funny. Antonio felt if he was continuously laughing, he would die because of the cuteness. He took the photo unnoticed, he'd make sure to print it and hang it on his wall later.

**.**

**[11 A box of chocolate]**

A box chocolate for Valentine Day from a lovely, cute, adorable, sexy Lovino! But Lovino didn't need to worry, because he was absolutely sweeter than a chocolate.

**.**

**[12 Gilbert and his new boyfriend]**

Gilbert was kissing his new boyfriend. He confessed to him after school. He was the one who usually ate with Lovino at lunch. Antonio smiled and Lovino rolled his eyes. Fuuh~ it's look like he didn't have rival anymore~

**.**

**[13 Blush]**

Antonio said to him that he was so handsome and cute. Mostly cute. Lovino blushed and turned his face away. Aww.

.

**[14 Birthday]**

Lovino didn't have a present for his birthday, he felt guilty and asked him what he wanted for his birthday. Antonio smirked and whispering something in front of his ear. Lovino blushed but nodded. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He didn't know who took the picture; maybe it was Francis or Gilbert.

.

**[15 Two tomatoes]**

Antonio grabbed a spidol and two tomatoes. He drew face on each tomatoes and then put it on the table. One had a smile, and one had a pout. He sent the photo to Lovino's cellphone, which he set became the wallpaper.

.

**[16 Lovino in glasses]**

Lovino had failed the Spanish test, the teacher made Antonio to tutor him after school. Of course he would take the offer, who stupid enough to pass the chance? Especially when he saw Lovino in his red thick framed glasses, and his sweet yawn during the tutor time.

.

**[17 Paper test]**

He got 8 from 10 for the next Spanish test, Antonio was really happy to hear that. He was a good teacher after all~

.

**[18 Halloween]**

The photo was taken in Halloween festival. Lovino was wearing a priest costume. Antonio was wearing a pirate costume. Gilbert and his boyfriend were zombies. Francis and Arthur were vampires. Ludwig, Feli, and Kiku were werewolfs. The camera set in timer. Antonio wrapped his arm around Lovino's shoulder. 10, 9, 8, 7 ... 1. click. Nothing seemed more perfect than this.

.

**[19 Pink cotton]**

He bought a pink cotton candy for Lovino, who was cursing and blushed heavily. Antonio laughed and stole a bit, Lovino yelled at him for being a 'greedy bastard' since he had eaten his own cotton candy.

.

**[20 First Kiss]**

Finally. After waited for a long time. He could kiss him for the first time after the candy accident. Lovino tasted like tomato, sweet, and rainbow. Antonio felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. 'Are you happy?' Lovino didn't answer. At least, he didn't deny it.

.

**[21 Beer, wine, champagne, and tomato juice]**

Antonio invited Lovino to come to a new bar at the downtown. Of course, he brought Francis and Gilbert with him too without his permission. Lovino was mad at him the whole time for bringing his idiot friends, and he just ordered a glass of tomato juice to the bartender. Antonio wondered if Lovino was envy with his friends. Aw, that was cute~

.

**[22 Lovino, the Alice]**

At festival, the school held an 'Alice In Wonderland' drama. And Lovino played as Alice. How lucky of him could see Lovino in frilly skirt without getting yelled!

.

**[23 Antonio in tomato costume]**

In the same drama, Antonio played as a Tomato man. He was wearing a big tomato costume that made him look like a fool.

"You look good, bastard," Lovino said while smirking.

After that, he used that costume the whole week.

.

**[24 Francis and Arthur]**

Antonio looked at Francis and Arthur's photo together. Their relationship was kind of love-hate relationship. But deep down, they still cared each other and that made him asked, 'What is Lovino for me?'

.

**[25 Lovino and his brothers]**

Lovino was chasing after Feliciano, Marcello was chasing after Lovino. They were getting into a fight after Feli teased him about Antonio, and Marcello was being ignored by them. How typical brotherly love~

.

**[26 Second kiss]**

Lovino let him to kiss him (again)! Antonio was so happy to grant his wish, especially when this time, Lovino was actually enjoying it and kissed him back.

.

**[27 Their hand, their fingers, finally together]**

They went to their first date. It was just a simple plan, went to the cinema to watch movie. Antonio couldn't help himself and held Lovino's hand. His hand was warm, it made him felt comfortable. He looked at their fingers tangling together, and Lovino didn't slap his hand away. Hopefully, maybe Lovino loved him too...

.

**[28 Dinner]**

The atmosphere was warm. Italian dishes served on the table in front of him. Lovino's father kept blabbering about Lovino's past embarrassing events. Lovino kept his mouth shut during the dinner, Feliciano told his stories about his German boyfriend, and Marcello ate his pasta eagerly. Such a happy family.

.

**[29 Hickey]**

Antonio looked at Lovino's sleeping face. He smiled and took a photo of his neck. Who was the luckiest man last night?

.

**[30 Lovino, smiled]**

He didn't know the reason why Lovino was smiling to him. He just stood there helplessly when that rose lips curled into a small smile. That smile. It's only for him. For the first time, he actually smiled **forever and only **for him.

.

**[31 Note]**

Antonio wrote down on a piece of small paper, and passed it to Lovino. 'I love you even the heaven forbid my love for you...' Lovino rolled his eyes and put the note into his pocket.

.

**[32 Tomato bastard]**

Lovino sent him one of his drawing. Antonio with a tomato head–real tomato head–and big smile that reached his eyes. He wrote 'Tomato Bastard, The Most Asshole-ish person In The World!' Antonio chuckled, Lovino was being sweet~

.

**[33 Prom, Graduation]**

They were in their senior year. Antonio took Lovino as his partner at the school's prom. Lovino looked handsome in his suits. People looked at them with disgusted look. But Antonio chose to ignore them, this night was to perfect to be ruined by an unimportant argument.

.

**[34 Antonio and Lovino, under the sunset]**

They went out for a date. This time, Antonio forced him to go to a beach. It was a typical romantic film, when the boy kissed the girl–or kissed the other boy. The mediterranean sunset made a romantic background, and there was a single teardrop running down Lovino's cheek. 'I'm happy, bastard. Really happy...'

.

**[35 Antonio hearts Lovino]**

He carved it on the wood. Lovino blushed and burried his face into his chest when Antonio finished that. He tilted his chin, took his hand, 'Will you still love me in the morning?'

Lovino nodded slowly, tears dribbled down his cheeks.

.

**[36 Lovino's father]**

Lovino's father met him one day. He told him everything. He was suppose to be angry, to get mad and yelled to the world–but he just smiled and nodded instead. 'I love him, sir. I love him.'

'I know. He loves you too,' with that, he left his home. Antonio took a picture of the oldman.

.

**[37 Churro and pasta]**

He made it for himself today. Because everytime he saw pasta, it always reminded him of Lovino. He put the pasta beside his churro. Suited nicely, just like Lovino and Antonio.

.

**[38 Rain]**

Lovino soaked, rain fell heavily outside. He shouted from outside of Antonio's house. His eyes were red and puffy–he was crying. 'Do you still love me now?'

Antonio ran outside, hugging him tightly. 'Always, _mi amor_.'

He didn't care if Lovino kept hitting his chest.

.

**[39 Hot cocoa and marshmallow]**

A cup of hot cocoa with marshmallow. Lovino liked it, so was he. They drank it in front of the fireplace, warm and dreamy. It was like dream came true, they sat there silently cuddling each other, no word could describe the feeling. Just two of them alone, nothing could break the silent.

.

**[40 Lovino]**

He had a dinner with Lovino's family, again. Lovino's father invited him. Lovino was smiling all the time, but there were no emotions in his eyes. Antonio knew that the smile was fake. He looked across the table, a man sat down there. That smile, adressed to him.

.

**[41 Drawing]**

Yesterday, Lovino sent him a drawing again. There was his face in it. Antonio without tomato head, it looked beautiful. Antonio grabbed a spidol, and started to draw someone beside him. Sure, it was not as good as the first, but the most important thing was–it was Lovino.

.

**[42 Rose]**

Antonio visited Francis, there were so many red roses in his garden. Antonio wondered if he could bring it back home for Lovi. But instead of asking Francis for the roses, he just invited him to go to a bar. He didn't want to dream now.

.

**[43 Sunset, Antonio and Lovino, held each other hand]**

It was the same beach, the same time, and the same sunset. They were sitting so closed, Antonio held Lovino's hand, Lovino leaned to Antonio. A simple gold band shined around Lovino's ring finger. 'Are you happy?'

'Yes...'

.

**[44 Lovino in his white dress]**

Lovino was wearing a white long dress. He was smiling, his hand was full of flowers. A few tears slided down his cheeks, Antonio wiped it off. 'You're beautiful,' _I'm sorry we can't together_. He patted his hair, kissed his forehead as a blessing. He took his hand, kissed his knuckles. Lovino was a beautiful bride...

'Will you still love me in the morning?'

'Forever and ever, _mi amor_.'

...but not for him.

.

**[45 Lovino in his dress, smiling, his husband's photo replaced with Antonio]**

Antonio edited the photo. He torn Lovino's husband photo off and placed his own photo beside Lovino. It looked like he was the one who marrying Lovino. He smiled and studied his work. He suited nicely with him, better than his husband.

.

.

.

An album created by **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **and **Lovino** (maybe, hopefully in the future) **Fernandez Vargas**.

.

.

.

Antonio loved to take photos, especially when Lovino was with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please? :) Oh, wait! Happy New Year, all!<strong>


End file.
